


happy birthday mrs courier

by sictransitgloriamundi



Series: from the desk of Courier Six, representative of the Sovereign City of New Vegas [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Gloves, Hickeys, Lace, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loving Marriage, Marking, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, just a whole lotta pussy in this one, loving poly relationship, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sictransitgloriamundi/pseuds/sictransitgloriamundi
Summary: *marilyn monroe voice* with everything our poor Courier Six has been through she deserves to get railed within an inch of her life!





	happy birthday mrs courier

**Author's Note:**

> a belated happy birthday to Fallout: New Vegas, and also my Courier who took the day she woke up as her new birthday. this was supposed to be a 200 word little thing, but I am a fool.

“Happy birthday, Mrs Santangelo-Royce.” 

“Happy anniversary, Mmes. Santangelo-Royce.” 

“Mesdames?” Veronica asked, chin on the top of Six’s head as Christine brushed her bangs back to kiss one scarred temple.

“That’s the plural of missus. Take it up with Arcade.” 

“Do you want your present?” Christine asked, a velvet purr in her ear. 

Her fellow conspirator tucked her wife into her chest, Vera Keyes’ famous stolen dress rustling. “It’s in-” Veronica’s voice dropped, one little amused puff of air in her other ear- “_the_ _bedroom_.” 

Six choked, and jolted her vodka safely away from Benny’s dumb checkered suit, bloodstain on the lapel almost invisible. Her suit for a long time now, tailored from a looser action cut to fit her like a glove. 

Veronica pointed out, in a very reasonable tone, “It’s impolite to keep a lady waiting.”

Christine, running an opera-gloved hand down Six’s free arm, added “ _ Doubly _ impolite for us.” 

Six, watching her wives in the reflection of the bar floor’s windows, looking out at her city lit up in neon and argon and mercury, said, “If I died again tonight- for real? I think I’d die happy.” 

“Dear, you  _ know _ you’re not allowed to die.” Christine said, twitching the taffeta petticoats of her mother’s little black dress back into submission.

“Wrote it in on the bottom of the marriage license.” Veronica said, helpful.

“Drat, hell, and beans also. Foiled again.” 

“Well, if you’re going to  brood , we’ll be in bed,” said Christine, and started to turn, catching Veronica’s hand. 

Six dumped the rest of the drink in the nearest plant, and spun to face the revolving bar full of her friends. 

“We’ve had the very happiest day, thank you all for coming and good night!”

A roar went up from the room, a standing ovation as Six walked to the elevator, a beautiful wife on each arm. 

Veronica didn’t even wait for the doors to close before pinning her to the wall. 

One soundproofed floor up, they stepped out into the hush of House’s old suite, covered in the detritus and souvenirs of a life well lived. 

Christine kissed the corner of Six’s mouth. “Mrs Santangelo-Royce, if you could help Mrs Santangelo-Royce?”

Veronica was already unbuttoning the checkered suit. “Certainly, Mrs Santangelo-Royce.” She dropped a kiss high on Six’s cheekbone. “Mrs Santangelo-Royce, if you wouldn’t mind?” 

“Of course, Mrs Santangelo-Royce. Anything for Mrs Santangelo-Royce,” Six said, trying to chase Christine’s mouth.  “Do I get to unwrap my present?” she asked in between ruining Veronica’s lipstick, hands on her wife’s ass as Christine unzipped her. 

Veronica was pinking prettily, to match the dress sliding off her shoulders and the heels coming off. She was in an almost-full set of miraculous Old World lingerie, eyelash lace frothing over her bra and garter belt and topping her stockings. 

“Ve _ ronica _ , how  _ scandalous _ ,” Six said, light hands running down all that warm soft skin, and started to drop to her knees. 

Veronica pulled her wife back up and kissed her forehead. 

“We get to unwrap you too,” Christine said, draped over Veronica’s back, hand inside her bra to get Veronica to arch back into her. 

Six, mouth open against Veronica’s collarbone, pulled off with a moan. 

She couldn’t get to their bed fast enough. 

Veronica sat on the edge, tugging Six’s back to her chest, and started to cover her scars with better marks.

Christine shifted the bulk of her skirts, and gracefully sat sideways to undo Six’s Oxfords.

Veronica had slipped a hand inside Six’s blazer, slowly kneading her breast when Christine came back up. Six looked well on her way to thoroughly debauched, pupils blown and hair down from a neat French twist, Veronica’s lipstick all over her mouth and prints going down her neck. Veronica’s garters were half undone, Six flicking them open blindly. 

Christine flung her blazer after Veronica’s dress.

She undid tiny suit-of-cards cufflinks and dropped them in a bowl by the nightstand. Veronica took the diamonds out of her ears and Six’s and handed them off. 

“Darling, unzip me please.”

Six finally got her hands on her wife, tracing the hard planes of her shoulders. “God, every time I looked at your back tonight I forgot how to breathe.”

Six and Veronica paused in appreciation for the full reveal of all of Christine’s lovely muscled back, promptly upstaged by her own stockings and garter belt. She wore a wisp of lace that had aspirations of being underwear.

“Hoover and  _ damn _ . Maybe I have died.” 

“You’re awful chatty for a dead woman.” 

Six couldn’t retort or complain about how slow Christine was undoing her tie, busy with Veronica kissing her like she was going off to the Dam again. She was trying to wiggle back against Veronica, but if Veronica didn’t want someone to move, they weren’t going to.

She was never patient enough for this much pure decadence, this much indulgent spoiling, this much teasing, and it promised something very good at the end if she didn’t combust before her wives finally got her naked. 

Christine carefully kissed under each shirt button and pressed her face into her wife’s chest, listening to her unstoppable heart beat jackrabbit-fast. She left a lipstick print on the scar over Six’s heart. 

Veronica handed Six off. 

She cut off Six smirking, “Darling, you spoil-,” by leaving a matching print over her wife’s heart as Christine ran her still-gloved hands under the edge of Six’s bra. The bra followed the shirt, somewhere across the floor.

Veronica popped Six’s tuxedo pants, kissed under the button, and left her there in limbo to take off her socks. 

Six was drunk on skin-to-skin contact, Christine plastered up against her naked back, hands cupping her breasts, trying to match Veronica mark for mark on her neck.

They stood her up to get her pants off and crush her between them, kissed half to death, undecided between shamelessly trying to get off on Veronica’s thigh or grinding back up against Christine. 

Her lovely, perfect wives kissed filthy and deep over her shoulder. She was safe between them, their hands holding her together. It was good to be safe and cradled and cherished, and she buried her face in the crook of Veronica’s neck, not sure if she could contain all this love pouring into her, not enough radiating out back at them. 

Veronica whispered in her ear, petting through her hair, “Look at you, so wild for us already. You don’t even have your pants off yet. Two out of three still have underwear on.”

“You wanna find out if it’s only one out of three?” 

“Mrs Santangelo-Royce, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Yes. Is it working?”

Christine chuckled against her back, and got a hand between them. “How many times d’you think we’d have to make you come to stop talking?” 

Six whimpered, overcome as Veronica sank down to her knees, hand slowly sliding out of Six’s hair and down her sternum, one big hand over her stomach. Veronica asked “Mesdames Santangelo-Royce, would you like to find out?” 

“If we write it down, it’s science!” Christine said, popping back up over Six’s shoulder with enough enthusiasm that it sent a twinge down Six’s metal spine, nerves misfiring in overload. Ghost sensations, ghost kisses, a vague sensation of damp down her scarred back in Christine’s wake. 

Veronica and Christine finally, finally took her pants off. She’d been bluffing. Her underwear, utilitarian black cotton, were already soaked. 

Veronica kissed just above her clit, untangling pants and underwear from her ankles. 

“You  _ tease _ ,” Six moaned, slumping back against Christine at the nape of her neck. 

They laid her down on the bed, scarred and beautiful and trembling for them. They let her shake and want for a moment as Veronica stepped out of her garter belt and Christine dipped her for a smoldering kiss. 

Veronica straddled Six’s waist. She leaned down and whispered “This isn’t even your present yet, darling,” before settling herself properly over Six’s mouth. Six kissed her cunt first, because she was a polite lady and the mama she didn’t remember would be sad if she wasn’t polite to a pretty lady.

Christine nipped the inside of Six’s knee where a throwing spear had caught her, whispering “Look at that pretty pussy. I want to put my whole fist in that.” She heaved Veronica up just long enough to ask, “Do you want my fist in you tonight?” 

She got a frantic series of nods before pushing her wife back down onto her other wife’s mouth. 

“Here’s the thing- well,  _ a  _ thing,” she said, tracing one gloved finger around Six’s dripping entrance. “This present is as much for me as it is you. So thoughtful, Six, so giving, thank you.” She finally, finally put her mouth on Six where it mattered most, licking one long slow stripe from the bottom of her cunt to her clit, and that made Six buck her hips and keen, transferring a whimper to Veronica, who scrabbled for a hold on the headboard. 

Christine sat back on her heels. “Kitten. Did you come?” 

Six moaned, still twitching, around Veronica’s clit. 

“Well. Guess you're ready.” She left Six aching and empty and shuddering around nothing but Veronica’s hand in her hair to open a drawer. 

The next time she lifted Veronica up for air, hands guiding her ass up, Veronica lifted all the way off and successfully flipped to face the other way without kneeing her in the head. 

Six lifted up on her elbows to watch Christine stalk back to the bed, lazily pouring aloe vera over her bare hands. 

It was a familiar harness, Christine’s favorite black gecko leather over her garters. 

The dick was new. 

It wasn’t the thickest one they owned, but it had a wicked series of bumps along the shaft and a curved head, like it was tailor made to hit Six in all the right places. It probably was, she realized with a full-body shiver. She clenched around nothing again. “How’d you get it all sparkly?”

Christine looked even more pleased with herself, showing off a problem well solved. “Gold dust in the silicone! It has to be finer than  _ talcum _ , and then you have to keep it at temperature while you stir it in-”

“And then even after all that it didn’t want to bind, so we dipped it in another layer of clear-” 

“Gold, for our golden girl,” Christine said, with a cheerful smack of her wife’s ass. “C’mere, scoot down.” 

There was a brief flurry of pillow arranging before Christine threw Six’s legs up over her broad shoulders. “Ready?” 

As far as Six was concerned, she’d  _ been _ ready.

Six could hear them kissing messy and hard from under Veronica's thighs.

Christine hooked two fingers in with no resistance, hitting the spongy part of her front wall, and scissored her fingers roughly. 

Six canted her hips out wider, arching into her wife.

She lined herself up with Six, coating the dick in the slick mess of her folds before thrusting inside. The bumps along the shaft were so much better than Six imagined, the curved head hitting a spot deep in her that lifted her hips off the sheets.

Someone put a hand over her mound, pressing her back down, and the new pressure had her bucking harder into Christine. 

Six wondered, hazy, what she’d done before she got shot to deserve the sheer joy of eating her wife out while her other wife slammed a custom dildo into her. 

Veronica was close, plush and sweet under her mouth, clit insistent against the flat of her tongue. Six tipped her back just so and licked into her entrance, tounge spearing in rhythm with Christine fucking her. Christine’s hand was there now at Veronica’s clit, and she came with a shout, pulsing into her wife’s mouth, falling boneless off to the side. 

Christine folded Six in half and fucked her like she meant it. Six could taste all three of them, Christine kissing her searing and unhurried, like she could keep doing this until their next anniversary. 

Six was only one small woman, body fallible against the efficient teamwork of her beautiful, clever wives taking her apart. 

Christine ran her hands down her sides, reminding her where she existed in the world, resolidifying her edges. Veronica, off to the side, rained kisses over her face, like she could erase all her scars with kisses. 

Veronica shifted behind her again, slinging Six’s wobbly knees over her own, hands at her cunt. She was being held open for Christine, Six realized, and let her head fall back into Veronica’s shoulder, overwhelmed. She reached for Veronica, running her fingers through loose pin curls. 

Christine ran her hand up and down the golden cock, in a weird imitation of jerking off that set Six’s brain on fire. She poured more aloe vera onto Six, and the coolness on her hot core had her whimpering again. 

The sight of Christine kneeling before her, slicking up her hand, broke Six’s brain so fast she could almost hear it shatter.

Six liked to be full- of vodka, usually, or love, but her wife’s beautiful fine-boned hand would do. 

The gold dildo had been three fingers wide, so she went right for four fingers together, thumb pressing against the base of her clit. 

The stretch was a good kind of hurt. Christine knew that she needed a little pain to keep her grounded without even asking, stop her floating away on endorphins and coming down somewhere bad. 

Six managed to focus on her wife’s face. “Veronica, please, pleaseplease, touch me-” Veronica kissed her again, soft and warm and sweet, with a vicious twist of her nipple, and drank Six’s whimper like a woman dying of thirst. 

She was drowning in all this love, fuzzy on neurotransmitters, brought back by Christine’s mouth tracing around her fingers. She managed to wrap a leg around her wife’s shoulder, rewarded with a quick huff of laughter around her clit. She pulled out a little, and Six found herself making a gutted little noise, bereft.

“Impatient,” Christine said, and tucked her thumb in.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Veronica said fervently, watching her wife’s entire fist disappear. 

Christine started moving, expanding her hand. 

Six shook herself apart. Her spine arced off the sheets, squirting weakly around Christine’s fist and screaming their names. 

She slumped back against Veronica so suddenly they both tensed, but she was up a second later, pupils wide and unfocused. 

She mewled when Christine moved her hand again. Veronica cradled her jaw, whispering “I know, I know-” at her gasp when Christine eased back back out.

Veronica swung Six fully across her lap. 

It took her less than thirty seconds to rip Christine’s harness off and bring her off, two fingers deep, mouth hungry, Six watching.

They laid Six back against the sheets. She looked thoroughly wrecked, hair wild, covered in lipstick and fading hickeys, pussy puffy and red and dripping. 

Christine made her drink some water and cleaned her up, while Veronica haphazardly threw towels over the wet spot. 

“Only three, huh?” Christine asked, eyes crinkling. 

“Fuck off,” Six muttered, throwing a pillow at her wife.

Veronica tackled her down and they tucked Six back where she belonged between them.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t even look at me. I’ll populate this tag all by my damn self if I have to 
> 
> Hello four people on Tumblr who yell at me about the main cowboy fic: if you bring back a dead starlet’s dress from the Dead Money DLC, Veronica gets very excited and it’s very cute. She’d be even happier if you bring Christine back, but! here we are, writing fix-it. 
> 
> This hasn’t come up in the main fic yet either, but Six had her heart and spine replaced on purpose. These are perks from the Old World Blues DLC. 
> 
> Re: sex toys: This is Vegas. There’s absolutely an unopened can or two of glitter hiding out, even so long after the War. However, it’s not fancy enough. (The process of making glitter is a closely guarded trade secret, and I don’t think that technology survived the war [ https://www.nytimes.com/2018/12/21/style/glitter-factory.html ] ). I don’t actually know if you can use gold dust as a coloring agent in medical-grade silicone- it doesn’t want to bind to the silicone, but it doesn’t really have to- an inner glittery core would probably do it, and then a thin top layer of clear silicone so you don’t have it coming off in a body cavity. I’m not sure if this would leave microcavities in the silicone and make it structurally weaker, but this paper ( https://phys.org/news/2017-06-gold-silicone-rubber.html ) suggests that you can deposit ultra-thin layers for electrodes in medical implants. THAT technology absolutely doesn’t exist in the Mojave at this point in time. More research is certainly needed. Just in general. For everything. 
> 
> More research is needed with aloe vera also- it’s perfectly fine as a lube, but maybe not with latex condoms, which isn’t a concern here.


End file.
